A prior art desk designed for ergonomic viewing of electronic displays is sold under the trademark CARL'S TABLE®-2003 Model (hereinafter “CT03”) by Anthro Corporation, the assignee of the present invention. FIG. 1 is a photograph of the CT03 desk 10. With reference to FIG. 1, the CT03 desk 10 includes first and second table sections 12, 14 supported on a pair of telescoping legs 16 that are driven by a lift motor for changing the height of surfaces 12a, 14a of first and second tables above the floor. A first control switch 22 allows a user to raise and lower the table surfaces 12a, 14a to a preferred seating height or higher, to a standing position. The table surfaces 12a, 14a extend laterally from the user's position. The first table surface 12a is positioned in between the second table surface 14a and the user's position. The display monitors (not shown) are mounted on display stands 24 attached to the second table surface 14a, while the first table surface 12a remains open for use as a work surface or as a platform for a keyboard. The first and second table sections 12, 14 are rigidly coupled together and motor driven for rotation relative to the legs 16 about a horizontal axis extending side-to-side, for thereby adjusting the tilt of the first and second table surfaces 12a, 14a in tandem. In response to actuation of a second control switch 26, the table sections 12, 14 are driven for rotation in synchronization with an adjustment of the telescoping legs 16 so that the tilt of first table surface 12a is adjusted without substantially changing the height position of a proximal edge 28 of the first table surface 12a nearest the user. In this manner, the angle of the first table surface 12a can be adjusted without requiring a user to change the height of his or her chair to accommodate the movement of the first table section 12.
In the CT03 desk 10, each of the display stands 24 includes a pole 30 fixedly attached to the second table surface 14a and a pair of swing arms 32 mounted extending laterally from boom 30. Each swing arm 32 can each be articulated for adjusting a depth position of the display mounted thereon (not shown). The swing arms 32 are also movable vertically along pole 30 to adjust the height of the display monitors. To prevent inadvertent movement of the display monitors when the second table surface 14a is tilted, screws in shoulder and elbow joints 34 of the swing arms 32 are tightened once the displays are positioned where desired.
Incorporated herein by reference for purposes of background are U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2006/0075933 A1 and US 2006/0244717 A1. US 2006/0075933 A1 describes a supporting arrangement for a presentation device such as an image display monitor, wherein a supporting arrangement and a work surface are coupled for relative angular movement for adjusting both a tilt of the work surface and a viewing angle of the presentation device; and US 2006/0244717 A1 describes a system for automatically adjusting workplace illumination in response to changes in the intensity of images displayed on a computer display monitor.
U.S. Patent No. 6,296,408 of Larkin et al. describes a workstation having a motorized support for a computer monitor that is automatically controlled by a computer controller programmed to continuously make imperceptible adjustments to a chair position, a footrest position, a keyboard position, and/or a monitor position to prevent worker fatigue and/or repetitive stress disorders. The Larkin et al. mechanism for moving a monitor is disclosed as a height adjuster secured to a non-rotatable work table with a vertically extending support coupled to the height adjuster. A monitor distance adjuster is secured to the support and horizontally moves a monitor support that extends through the monitor distance adjuster.
The present inventors have recognized a need for an improved desk and desktop display stand enabling ergonomic configuration.